The present disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for attachment of dental prostheses. In particular, methods and devices for releasable mechanical attachment of dental prostheses are described.
Dental implants are anchoring devices which are placed into the jaw bones. The bone does not reject these implants which for the most part are made of Titanium, a relatively inert metal. The implants become integrated into the bone so that they function as solid anchors onto which various types of dental prosthetic devices can be attached thus replacing missing single teeth or more extensive sections of teeth up to and including complete replacement of all of a patient's dentition. Most of the dental prostheses techniques involving crown and bridge replacements use a cementation of the crown to an abutment which is affixed to the dental implant usually by a retention screw.
These known dental prostheses attachment techniques and methods are not entirely satisfactory for the range or applications in which they are employed. For example, the retention screws are inside of the abutment and the crowns are cemented over the abutment. Often the cement margin (i.e., the crown/abutment interface), is located below the level of the gums (i.e., gingiva). It is well-documented that some of this cement can remain below the gum level, resulting in an inflammatory reaction which can result in loss of bone and in extreme cases even the loss of the implant.
In addition, conventional dental prostheses attachment techniques and methods are not easily removable if there is need for repair and/or adjustments to a dental prosthesis, and/or treatment of the supporting bone or gingiva of that prosthesis. If the prosthesis has been cemented with permanent cement, removal is impossible without damaging the prosthesis. Even if temporary cement has peen used, removal is often very difficult and time consuming and often results in damage to the prosthesis.
Thus, there exists a need for dental prostheses attachment methods and devices that improve upon and advance the design of known dental prostheses attachment techniques. Examples of new and useful dental prostheses attachment methods and devices relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to dental prostheses attachment methods and devices include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,215, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,416, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,874, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,213, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,383, U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,969, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,489, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,186, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,219, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,447, U.S. Pat. No. 702,857, U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,188, U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,167, patent publication 2013/0101960. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.